


Imagination

by Lisacat



Series: 影片衍生 [2]
Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat
Summary: 因為Eddy在Ling Ling 40 hours裡說到喜歡那個海綿寶寶梗圖，然後看到舒舒說此處應有文，就寫出來了。
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: 影片衍生 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798306
Kudos: 23





	Imagination

"What is it called when your crush has a crush on you?"

"Imagination!"

關了攝影機之後，他忍不住想著剛剛那個meme，他不是隨便說喜歡那個梗的，而是真的很喜歡。

他一邊收拾工作室，一邊偷瞄懶洋洋地坐在琴凳上滑手機找還有哪間手搖店還開著的人。

他常常忍不住幻想著他喜歡的那個人也喜歡自己，但這一切都是自己的空想而已，Brett是那樣的好、那麼受歡迎，又是如此的優秀且能言善道，喜歡Brett的人從來就沒有少過，以前請他幫忙約Brett出來的女孩也不是一個兩個而已……

他找了一輪，發現market square的貢茶居然營業到晚上11:55，正準備歡呼叫Eddy趕快出發的時候，才看到那傢伙正抓著補光燈發呆，他藉機偷看了一下那張臉，回想剛才拍片時一直在他身上打轉的眼光，究竟是太滿意這件夾克，還是……，不，應該不是。

他有時候會有種錯覺，好像他暗戀的那個人也喜歡他，但是他覺得這只是自己過度解讀了，畢竟Eddy是喜歡女孩子的，他一直在他身邊怎麼會不知道呢？

「Brett，你……」

「Eddy，我……」

他愣了一下，揚了一下下巴示意Brett先說，看那手機的畫面，應該是決定好要去哪買珍珠奶茶了吧。

他沒想到他們又同時開口了，最近經常這個樣子，或者說，從他意識到自己喜歡對方之後，這種情況就常常發生，拍片時他會刻意停下來讓Eddy說完，那個人現在在鏡頭前能這麼大方是件好事，所以他不想打斷對方的句子。

不過私底下Eddy總是像這樣讓自己先說，仍然和許多年以前那個害羞的弟弟一樣，靦腆地傾聽。

「Market square的貢茶還沒關，去那買珍奶吧！」

他將自己的手機湊到Eddy鼻尖，指著營業時間給對方看。

「走吧，你要開車嗎？」

他將手機、錢包丟入棉質的褲子口袋，裝作若無其事地拎著車鑰匙在Brett面前搖晃，不意外地，對方伸手來拿他的鑰匙，手指碰在一起時，他眼睛盯著彼此的手多看了幾眼。

坐上副駕駛座時，他看著調整椅子位置的Brett，一邊慢條斯理地扣上安全帶，一邊刻意地歪向駕駛座的方向。

他打開Eddy車子駕駛座這一側的門，坐進符合Eddy身高的位子，雖然每次換他開Eddy的車時他都得重複調整座位這件事，但之前對方因為有點散光卻沒配眼鏡，夜間無法看得很清楚，所以他已經習慣兩人在一起時主動拿走鑰匙開車了。

準備繫安全帶時，他低下的頭碰到了Eddy的肩膀，他往下看了一眼對方厚實的手，有點想像電影那樣握著手開車。

他發現Brett明顯頓了一下，大概是睡眠不足的腦袋無法處理太複雜的任務，在他開始思考之前，他就握住Brett放上手煞車的手了。

手背上的溫度為還沒打開空調的yaris帶來了一陣暖意，他有點茫然，不確定Eddy的意思。

「呃……，你想開嗎？」

他問完就看到身邊這個人的眼睛在漆黑的車裡閃爍。

「Brett……」，他開了口，但不知道該怎麼說下去。

「嗯？」，他等著對方說完，同時放下手煞車，帶著仍然覆在他手上的手掌切換排檔桿出發。

直到抵達Market square他都還沒組織好想說的話，開車不過3、5分鐘的路程實在太短了，短得不夠他將這幾年的感情說清楚。

他停好車，糖分不足讓他沒辦法和平常一樣開開玩笑地抽回左手，於是他乾脆反手握住對方的手。

「Eddy……」

他停住了本來好不容易想到的玩笑，因為賣場透過前擋玻璃暈在車內的光線，讓他看見Eddy從耳廓到雙頰都明顯地變紅，手心的熱度和濕度也不斷攀升，看起來，也許他的幻想不只是幻想而已。

他深呼吸，在5秒內思考要抽回手說噁心，還是好好握住，最後決定用輕鬆的語氣試探看看。

「你要這樣去買珍奶嗎？」

如果Brett願意，是不是代表他其實也喜歡自己？

他沉默不語，將車子熄火，一面想著這個時間賣場裡還有多少人，一面收回他的手開車門下車。

他握緊空蕩蕩的右手，失落地解開安全帶，車門打開又關上的聲音令他難過，卻不得不先想好該如何解釋剛才的舉動。

他走向Eddy那側的門，隔離期間他其實想了很多事情，關於自己、關於他們，在Eddy這段感情空窗期中，他從他們的影片裡不斷看見那種眼神，他從閃躲到接受，但同時也告訴自己那只是因為對方的眼睛太好看而已。

在兩人分開一週完全無法碰面的日子裡，他才總算整理好自己的心意，他喜歡Eddy，不只是朋友、兄弟或拍檔，他想要更多；他一向貪婪，他想獨享那個人的肢體碰觸，專注的眼神，偶爾撒嬌的模樣，剛起床時低沉的嗓音。

他的手剛握上門把，車門就被打開了，他抬頭看著Brett，賣場的投射燈太閃耀，讓那張臉的輪廓都顯得格外朦朧，他被對方抓著手拉了出來，在Brett面前站定後，他有點侷促不安，最近用推銷merch的藉口摸背、打屁股後，他最要好的朋友都沒有說什麼，但這次是不是踩到底線了？

「走吧，再不去就買不到珍奶了。」

他將剛才握著自己的那隻手抓回來，牽著Eddy往貢茶出發，他知道如果這一幕被親朋好友或是粉絲看到會有什麼樣的聲音，但他受夠了自己的猶豫不決，他不想再浪費時間猜測了。

他一路發著愣，被牽著去買珍奶時，尚能說出半糖少冰，從拿到珍奶到回去停車場的路上，他就像是得了失語症一樣，半點字句都擠不出來，腦袋跟被Paganini的"nel cor piu non mi sento"凌遲過沒兩樣，腳步像其中的一段雙泛音那樣輕飄飄，心跳速度和一大段的左手撥弦同步，跳得像飛頓弓，直到被塞進副駕駛座，他都還沒回過神來。

他幫Eddy和自己繫上安全帶，然後滿足地吸了一大口珍珠，嚼著他想念的口感發動車子，車子停在Eddy家門口時，他才用當初邀對方一起拍影片的那個口吻開口。

「我喜歡你，如同你喜歡我那樣，我們交往吧。」

說完就再次領著大腦當機的人進工作室，落實了所有他曾有過的想像。


End file.
